Dancing At Dawn
by x-Pastel-Snow-x
Summary: Three girls involved in a freak flood are whisked off to the Naruto universe... As kiddies! What will happen as the Akatsuki find these unnatural children and begin to raise them as their own? /Usernames edited: x-Pastel-Snow-x, ShyyVonVanity / [Just a stupid, self-indulgent story with OCs, basically. c: ]


Hello, Snowy here! I'm one of the original writers of this story, along with AkumaUchiha/ShyyVonSuicide/ShyyVonVanity!

I used to be Vampgal212/Pirate's-Territory, so forgive me for the name changes.

I wanted to re-write this story because it was kinda bad back then, but now! Hopefully it's a lot better, and all of the characters will have more of set personality.

Alexandria (Shyy's OC!) is the level-headed yet pissy type, with a lot of people issues due to parental abuse. Melissa is the hot-headed and confident type, who has had a bad history with gangs and fights with people, ending up with her getting anger issues. And Lyra (My OC!) is the deviant, having a wide interest, and enjoying a lot of alternative things, but her unusual choices in things resulted in her getting self-conscious and secluded a lot.

This story is going to have some obvious and major changes to the character dialogue, but it's still going to stick to the original plot!

So, um, I hope you enjoy the revised return of _Dancing At Dawn!_

xXxXx

Alex

Hey there people, given that this is the only time we can break the fourth wall, we, the Ocs, have decided to give you a little insight on us to make the reading of this shitty story easier.

The name's Alexandria, but yeah, I don't really like it all that much so everybody tends to call me Alex. I'm the head of this little psycho group. Personally, I think I do have a few more issues to deal with than both of my friends put together, but they don't seem to see that. I'm nineteen, and the Itachi-lover of the group, as in you-can't-have-him-he's-mine-thank-you-very-much.

Personality wise, I'm the cocky type, meaning I'll boast about how bad I can kick your ass if I know I can, and _trust me_, I will, especially if you're talking shit about my friends. And yeah, I'm protective of what's mine, and those bitches I call my friends are _mine_, so you aren't touching 'em, end of story.

If I had to be grouped into a certain genre, I guess I'd be called an emo or whatever- and yes, if you assosciate self-harm with this stereotype, at least in my case you're right. However, since Lyra found out, I haven't been doing it all that much, seeing as she said she'd "sacrifice me to Jashin" when she was in her weeaboo phase. Although, along with the whole "emo" thing, I'm pretty level-headed, seeing as I have to take care of Melissa and Lyra, they've made me like a worrying mother, or some kind of sympathetic pimp…

That… didn't come out right.

Oh! Important information coming your way- about me, I'm a Wiccan, meaning yes, I do spells and all that stuff. I learnt about it when I lived in Germany for a year, which meant I had accidentally become aquired to German Wiccanry instead of English. Man, go ahead, judge me if you really want to, but I'm gonna warn you now, do it and I'll break your fucking face in.

I tend to swear a lot when I get pissed off, but I don't in regular conversation, unless it's mentioning how much Mel and Lyra are fucking idiots.

I'm going to assume that's been way too much about me, don't you think? And if you don't, oh well! It's time for you to go meet my bitches and see how fucking weird _they _are.

Now I think that's enough about me, don't you think? And if you don't- oh well. It's time for you to go meet my Bitches and see how fucking crazy _they_ are.

xXxXx

Melissa

Hello unknown people of fanfiction. My name is Melissa, as you can [hopefully] see… read, whatever.

Okay, now you know my name, let's get to my _NICK_-name, and how I like it to be used.

Nickname is Mel. M-E-L, _Mel,_ good? Alright, but since you got that down I don't want no damn stranger coming up to me and calling me by my nickname or I'll be coming up to you and slapping your silly ass senseless. Don't mind friends, but strangers? _Strangers?_ Nada. I barely prefer Mel over Melissa, and Melli? Ugh, just fucking punch me in the face.

Now that you got that, let's go move onto my personality, and how I run this street, yeah?

The name thing, that's number one, but number two is important- _do not talk shit about my friends_. The first thing I will do is put down whatever shit I'm carrying, if I even have anything. The second thing I will do is stare your stupid ass down. The third thing I will do is shove a fist right between your fucking eyes. The fourth thing I will do is finish the fucking job, _'kay?_

Number three, once these four fingers and fucking thumb put a goddamn mark on your face, it's on. Then when you walk home everyone will know those marks on your face is my signature, yelling out to the world "I made this bitch my bitch today!"

Number four, shut up and realize who you're talking to when you're about to insult me. I do really consider myself a fun girl. I easily make friends, and I'm pretty sure that every group of friends need somebody to back them up- that somebody is me. If you get past me, you have all those people waiting, so if you're up to get pounded, then I guess you shouldn't hesitate, should you?

These were my don't-fuck-up rules. I have a very short temper, and anger issues, which is why straight off I have to warn somebody about myself before getting to know me, but really I'm pretty nice to people once you get me to get attached to you enough?

Man, I wonder…

I like art a load, because I got influenced by an arty character I love a lot! _Deidara from Naruto~!_ I actually consider myself 33% of each character I love a lot, since I get influenced easy. One third Hidan because of my temper, one third Kakuzu because of his willpower and resilience thanks to his hearts, but actually, _34%_ Deidara because… _well heyyyy._

Anyway, go meet Lyra.

xXxXx

**Lyra**

Hello! I'm Lyra, the Hidan-lover of this strange-ass group! So yeah, basically with this fourth-wall breaking I need to explain how I am? Wow okay, get ready I guess?

I'm eighteen, and one reacurring fact about me is that I uused to be a Jashinist in my weeaboo years. Now, I don't really believe in anything since science has kinda proved a lot of stuff, but now offence to religious people! I guess it's kinda nice to believe you have somebody up there watching over you while you do stupid shit.

I use text talk in regular conversations, which really annoys a lot of people most of the time, but whatever man, I'm a British fucking schoolgirl living in America- _I do not even give two shits._

Tbh, loads of people think I'm really quiet, and I remember last year this guy said he never heard me swear when I do. (A load.) I don't know how people think I'm quiet, but I'm certainly shy around people I'm not comfortable with, but if I'm in the room with my class, and I don't talk often, Mel and Alex will probably be worrying about what crazy idea I'd propose next.

You see, I think a lot over what stuff we can do, because hey, why _not _do some crazy shit? That's what life's for, right?

Anyway, another reacurring fact is that I have self-confidence issues, and mild Schizophrenia. I say "mild" because the other personality ain't able to show without a trigger. My other personality's called Devi, short for "Devil", seeing as how that's what she fucking is. Once, she got triggered because somebody hurt this really secluded girl in my old English class, and she threw a fucking dictionary at the back of their neck, which got them hospitalized. I got off of the punishment because my illness, however. Fucking _prick_, she could really mess up my life, you know?

Btw, I have an unending love for manga, anime, and fanfiction. It takes up my mind really easily whenever I get really panicky, and wink _wonk_, I love crippling my own emotions with horrid-turning plots and character development.

Anyway, enough with this hella appreciation for books and shit. I also have a massive ladyboner for parkas, beanies, Doctor Pepper, pasta, and tattoos. Man, if you were to make a summoning circle for me, just throw these on there- yes, go fucking tear off somebody's tattooed skin and chuck that shit on there. Ah _yes. Fucking tattoos._

xXxXx

Alex

Holy shit, okay, great- we officially have all this down, so please enjoy the first installment of the story!


End file.
